gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Parax./Announcement
I, Baron Von Shush, had a meeting with Lord Cank, King Dink, Princess Adda, and Duke Nukem at a fine dinner party. Due to many events involving inappropriate behavior and the users' desire for us to be more strict on bad users, we all agreed on a new… thing. But first, story time. -Dr. Seuss voice- One marvelous evening, Baron Von Shush, Whose body was grand and brain was mush, Was called to a meeting by the kingdom's Lord Cank, After a building had recently sank Into the swamp surrounding the town. Baron Von Shush came to Cank in a gown. The Baron entered the Lord's dining room Filled with food that one could eat until the day of doom. Soon followed Princess Adda, Duke Nukem, and King Dink, Who was oddly wearing a dress of pink. The three entered the food-filled meeting And Baron Von Shush gave them a mouth-filled greeting. The three sat down, and Lord Cank stood up Staggering while gripping a wine-filled cup. He and Von Shush gave a drunken speech Almost slipping on a dropped peach. The kingdom required a new law To save it from turmoil's maw. They described the law, as strange it seemed But when weighing the pros and cons, everyone's faces beamed. The meeting adjourned, everyone was dismissed, But for some reason, Lord Cank was quite pissed. Instead of having them leave properly by horse, He had his guests kicked out by force. But Baron Von Shush, in the world not a care Stuffed the remaining food into his hair. Grabbing the turkey, out the window jumped Baron Von Shush Who landed in a coincidentally-placed bush. The Baron ran from Lord Cank's domain With plenty of food and the lord's favorite cane. Lord Cank sent out search teams and dogs wearing hoods, who sniffed as profoundly as sniffing dogs could. They sniffed, and they smelled, and they paused, and they bit. And Baron Von Shush then exclaimed, "OH" Little did they know it was but a decoy Set up by the Baron to aide his escape ploy. The next day, the Baron held a town meeting, Explaining the new law despite all the beating. And suddenly, the Baron was shot Wait, what's this?! The Baron, it's not! Baron Von Shush left another decoy in his place Leaving a look of disbelief on the shooter's face. Baron Von Shush peeked from behind a tree And laughing, the Baron decided to flee. Long story short: Any user to use inappropriate references and knowingly hiding it with so called perverted thoughts or blaming others will receive strikes. Also, an afk admin is NOT allowing the use of inappropriate language in chat. Furthermore, users posting links to explicit videos will receive a warning then a strike. Users who post videos with some explicit words in them shall receive a warning. There are exceptions, though… like videos for M-Rated games… as long as it is in chat only and you have '''big, obvious warnings''' so people know what to expect. So yeah, this is pretty much part of our policy now… -sips wine- Have a good day, ladies and gents-hic- I guess… mrah… -- 05:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC)